1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to music box mechanisms and is directed more particularly to the use of steam or wind to operate such a mechanism and to uses for a music box so powered.
Many household appliances mark the end of their operating cycle by sounding an alarm such as a bell or a buzzer. Typically, domestic teakettles blow steam through a shrill whistle as a signal that the water is hot. This irritating noise is silenced by some people at the risk of ruin to their teakettle should it boil dry through forgetfulness. In the instant invention, the steam is used to drive a music box mechanism and play a pleasant and appropriate tune, such as "Tea for Two".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Music box mechanisms are generally concealed within another commodity as an adjunct thereto: a toy, doll, decanter, rocking chair or a box for jewelry, tobacco or face powder are typical applications.
The mechanism usually interacts in some way with its host commodity, usually use of the item permits the mechanism to operate. For instance, when the jewelry box is closed, a pin interferes with and prevents the rotation of the flywheel governor of the mechanism. When the box is opened, the pin is withdrawn and the flywheel is free to spin to drive the music-making mechanism until the box is again closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,239 utilizes a pendulum member to interfere with the flywheel of a music box. Mounted in a decanter, the pendulum swings free when the container is tipped to pour.
In some uses, the interaction is more positive in that it provides motive energy to the music box mechanism rather than interfering with its operation. One such case is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,142 wherein the reciprocal action of a rocking chair is used to wind, accumulatively, a clock spring which then powers the music box. In another prior art use, a string, wound about a bobbin in the mechanism, is pulled outward to wind the clock spring accumulatively and is returned to the bobbin by a smaller secondary clock spring.
It should be noted that in the foregoing prior art the music box is always powered by energy stored in a clock spring and the energy is given a time rate of release through use of an escapement or governor. This time rate is, of course, an essential element in the production of music.